She Called Me
Every teen loves the feeling of being home alone. No parents, no siblings, just time to myself. My parents work until midnight everyday so I'm use to being alone. One day I laid in bed, I could hear the cars of my parents take off. That's a sign that my day has begun. My daily routine was always to fix breakfast then go back to sleep. This time I felt like I slept for hours. I started to doze off when I heard a loud knock at the door. I ran to the door believing it to possibly be a mailman with a package. I reached the door to look out its small window. When I looked no one was there. Was someone playing a prank on me? Or was it all in my head? So I headed back to my room to watch TV to feel more comfortable. I was watching music videos when the floor board upstairs began to creak. Feeling a bit nervous, I say to myself, "It's windy today, that's probably a tree branch hitting the house." The continued noise proved me wrong. The sound.....it sounded like footsteps. Footsteps that leaded toward my parents' room. I shut down all thoughts and eased back to sleep. Next time I awoke it was 11 p.m. I laid in the bed feeling groggy. When I heard, "Dominique....." I sprang out of bed, "Mom is that you?" I opened my door to see no one there. I shut my door tight and locked it. "What's going on?" Is all I could say under my breath. Then I heard someone call my name again, This time more frantic and leading toward the stairs. Then I thought maybe that was my mother. You see, she loved to pull scary pranks on me. Whether its jumping from dark places to calling my name while hiding. "Mom this isn't funny, you really scared me." I said as I reached the top of the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs, she wasn't there. No one was there, only the darkness and the light from the one window greeted me. "Mom are you up here?" I got my answer when I heard a car door slammed in the driveway. "Dominique, can help me with the groceries?" Wait....if my mother is downstairs then who called me from upstairs? I stood on the stairs, staring down them in complete fear. For some reason, something made me look at the window. There... in front of the window... a dark figure stood. It seemed to be a woman. I stood there staring at her. She stared back. She didn't move... I didn't move. I was broken out of my spell. "Dominique, do you know how long I've been calling you?" "I'm sorry, but mom look at the window." She came and stood next to me, she stared at me. "Mom, don't look at me! Look at the win...." There was no one there. The woman was gone. "Right..Dominique I don't have time for games, now help me with the groceries." I glanced at the window once more before running down the stairs. That wasn't my mind playing tricks on me, she was there and she saw me just as I saw her. I slipped in a deep sleep, sleep was my center of peace. As soon as I felt peaceful, the uneasiness came back. Have you ever felt like you were being watched? I indeed felt a presence. The room was pure darkness, there wasn't even a trace of moonlight. The room was so cold I could see my breathe. I became motionless when I felt a breeze on my ear followed by a light whisper. "Dominique...." I don't know what gave me the courage to look at the face that craved for my attention. It was her... staring at me... the woman from earlier. She didn't have eyes, just giant dark holes. She smiled at me and softly said, "Dominique, why didn't you answer me?" I jerked out of bed, making a "thump" sound as I hit the floor. When I switched the light on... she was gone. I knew I had to leave the house. For the rest of the night, I sat upright on my bed with the light on til morning. The next day, my parents stared at me as I frantically request to stay with my grandma. Instead of questioning me, they approved of my request. As we backed out the driveway, I glanced at the window. She was there....watching. I was able to make out her full appearance. She had long stingy dark blonde hair, a long dark blue dress... but her eyes... she didn't have eyes. Dark holes she used to gaze at me. She spotted me, she gave me a grin so wide that all teeth were visible. She waved as we took off. I sat in silence noticing what I just saw. Then a breeze came through the window.... a soft whisper blew in my ear... "I'll be waiting, Dominique." Category:Ghosts